


Do You Think I’m Cute?

by IsabelArmuelles



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, Xuxi is a shy baby, Yango’s clothes are the size of a parachute, they meet while thrift shopping, this is just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelArmuelles/pseuds/IsabelArmuelles
Summary: Yangyang likes shopping. He also really likes oversized clothes, maybe just as much as shopping. But now, a certain tall and shy boy has made his way to Yangyang’s top three favorite things.





	Do You Think I’m Cute?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it’s me and I’m back at it again at Krispy Kreme with another fic!!!!
> 
> I haven’t posted in ages so *peace sign kissy face emoji* enjoy this lil thing xoxo

Yangyang likes shopping. All of his friends know this, even friends of friends, and he likes that it's a well known fact. Be it buying an outfit for a night out, going window shopping because you're bored, or even buying last minute Christmas gifts for your extended family; Yangyang's your guy.

The only thing he doesn't like about it is the constant state of despair his bank account is in, but he thinks it's a hundred percent worth it, since recently he's been going to off-the-wall thrift stores and getting good deals out of it. Luckily he can still shop without having to reduce his money-spending shenanigans to one day a week, like Kun had suggested. Yangyang 1, Kun 274. In your face, Kun.

He can't remember the name of the store he's in, and the decoration looks like something straight out of a haunted house – seriously, who even uses wallpapers these days – but he likes most of the clothes he's seen so far, and the whole store is having a special sale, so who is he to complain?

Yangyang takes another shirt from a clothing rack and adds it to his little pile, finally deciding on trying them on. He can't really buy all of them, and some might even look way too big on him, so the pile seems like a reasonable amount of clothes to try on for now. The store won't go anywhere, and the sale is still going on for a while longer, so he can come another day and buy more if he feels like it.

Another thing he really likes, probably just as much as shopping, is oversized clothes. His closet is at least eighty percent big ass clothes, and the other percent is a couple of items that actually fit him, just to make it seem like he actually owns clothes that are not gigantic. He doesn't know why he likes them so much, since he always looks like he's drowning in most of his shirts, but he guesses it's because they're more comfortable. As long as he feels good in them, there's nothing wrong with extra large clothes, right?

The fitting rooms are a bit cramped, and Yangyang is pretty sure the pipes on the back wall are from the miserable bathroom the store has, but he decides to ignore it in favor of trying on his clothes and at least getting a cute outfit out of it. He enters one of the cubicles after an employee sorts out his pile of clothes, and makes sure the creaky door is locked, just in case someone accidentally tries to open it while he's half naked or something. Bad shopping experiences have taught him to be more careful. 

Yangyang starts trying on different shirts and pants, pairing them up with jackets and one or two hoodies. Most pants are wide enough to fit him the way he likes, but way too long to roll the ankles up. He's already on his fourth outfit when he hears the voice of another customer coming from the cubicle beside his.

"Excuse me, do you have this black sweatshirt in a larger size?" His voice is very deep, but he sounds shy, which gives off the vibe that he's a bit embarrassed to ask help from the employee outside the dressing rooms. "The one with the big Gucci print on the chest and red stripes on the sleeves."

"Of course, what size would you like?"

"Uh, extra large? This one fits okay but it looks like a crop top on me." The guy explains. Yangyang's eyes widen. The employee hums and leaves to look for the sweatshirt, and Yangyang turns to face the mirror, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

He's wearing the sweatshirt the guy wants, the fake logo and red stripes staring back at him. He took the biggest one he could find, hoping it would look cool and oversized, but now that he knows it was the last extra large one in the rack, he feels bad for taking it.

Yangyang stands in front of the mirror, unmoving, for what feels like ages. He snaps out of it once the employee returns, apologizing, explaining that someone else recently took it and they no longer have it in stock. Yangyang can sense the other guy pouting, for some reason.

"Who could have taken it? Literally everyone I've seen inside this store so far is at least a size medium." He whines, and ouch, thank you for attacking Yangyang's shorter stature and thinner build, stranger in the dressing room.

"I'm really sorry, sir." The employee apologizes once again, and offers to search for similar clothing items to make up for the fact that they don't have that sweatshirt anymore.

The guy in the dressing room sighs, tells them that it's okay, it's just a sweatshirt not the end of the world, but Yangyang can clearly hear the disappointment in his voice. Suddenly it feels wrong to be wearing the mentioned clothing item.

Yangyang takes a couple of seconds to find some courage, and gently knocks on the thin wall separating his cubicle from the other guy's. "Hey dude?"

It takes a bit for the other to answer back. "Uh, yeah?" He asks, hesitantly knocking back on the wall.

Yangyang peels off the sweatshirt and hooks it back on the hanger. "I think I have that sweatshirt you wanted? It didn't fit me very well so I was gonna put it back but, uh, ya know." He ends awkwardly, not sure on how to explain himself.

"Wait, for real? Can you pass it over?" The guy asks, tone a little lighter than before. Yangyang nods, and then realizes that the other can't really see him. 

"Sure. Look up." He warns, fitting the shirt through the open upper slot between cubicles. Once the guy receives the shirt, he knocks on the wall twice.

"Thanks dude!"

Yangyang laughs at his enthusiasm. He knocks back once. "No problem, man."

The interaction ends at that, and Yangyang resumes trying on clothes. He discards a few more items, facetimes Hendery to help him pick between a black bucket hat and a black snapback ("Whose funeral are you attending and why are you going dressed like a fuckboy?" "Can you shut up and help me choose one?" "Yangyang, you don't even wear hats."), and finally leaves the dressing room with two jackets, three t-shirts, and no hats.

There's a bit of a line when he goes off to pay for his things, since the only person at the cash register is a short girl in distress, so he looks around the store to entertain himself while he waits for his turn. He can clearly hear the girl apologizing profusely to the customer she's attending, and the guy in front of Yangyang lets out a soft "oh my god, poor girl, she's probably not having a good day" that makes Yangyang turn back and face the stranger.

The guy is tall as fuck, so Yangyang has to look up to stare at the back of his head. It's the same guy from the dressing room, he recognizes his voice, and a small peek at the clothes he's holding confirms it for him.

He gently taps the guy's shoulder. "Did the sweatshirt fit okay?"

He doesn't expect the guy to get startled and jump three feet in the air, but his reaction startles Yangyang and they both end up letting out surprised yelps. Yangyang rushes to apologize. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you-"

"No, no, it's okay! I was just distracted!" The guy rushes out, turning towards Yangyang. "Yeah, it fits perfectly-" he finally gets a good look at Yangyang and freezes mid-sentence. His eyes are really big, kind of like an emoji, and he stares at Yangyang with his mouth slightly agape for what feels like way too long. Yangyang raises a brow at him. "Wow, you're short." He blurts out.

Now it's Yangyang's turn to stare with his mouth agape, but for a completely different reason. "Uh, rude?" He says, and the guy suddenly lifts a hand so slap it over his mouth, cheeks slowly turning pink.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I just, I dunno, expected you to be taller or at least because of the size? Wait, that's not- I'm making it worse, ugh."

Yangyang laughs at the other's word vomit, finding him endearing even if he's only been a fumbling mess in the short time they've interacted. He waves him off, smiling. "It's okay, I know what you mean. I just like wearing oversized clothes." 

The guy seems to calm down enough to smile back, even if his cheeks are still flaming with embarrassment. He offers a hand for Yangyang to shake. "I'm Xuxi, by the way."

His hand is freakishly large compared to Yangyang's, but his grip is gentle and his skin is soft. "Yangyang."

Xuxi is the first to let go. "So, do you really wear all your clothes that big?" He asks, both as a way to make conversation and out of curiosity.

Yangyang nods. "Yeah, literally all of it is way too big for me, but that's why I like it. I literally live in oversized hoodies and baggy pants."

"Sounds like a dream." Xuxi sighs, looking at Yangyang's current outfit. The oversized graphic t-shirt and cuffed ripped jeans make him smile. "I wish I could look as cute as you in oversized clothes."

Xuxi suddenly freezes, not realizing he actually spoke out his thoughts. Yangyang raises a brow, trying to suppress a smile. "Oh?"

"I-I mean, I think that your outfit is very cute, and your clothes looks very nice, and uh, comfortable. And that's good! It's good to wear clothes you like, and very important too-" Xuxi fumbles with his words, trying to cover up the fact that he called a complete stranger cute in such a shameless way. The cashier calls out the next person in line, and luckily it's Xuxi's turn to pay, so he uses it as a distraction to cut off his rambling.

Yangyang can see the way the taller's ears turn red, and he stops himself from giggling by covering his mouth with one of his hands, balancing his clothes on the other. He patiently waits until Xuxi finishes paying, and in a bold move, softly holds onto the other's sleeve as a way to ask him to wait for him. After the cashier hands Xuxi his bag, he steps to the side and quietly waits for Yangyang to finish paying.

They walk out of the store side by side, not saying a word. Yangyang takes the lead and begins walking down the street, towards nowhere in particular, turning his head back to see if Xuxi is following him. Once Xuxi catches up with him, he speaks up. "So."

"So." Xuxi echoes, a bit softer and very shy.

Yangyang looks up to him, smiling mischievously. "You think I'm cute."

Flustered to no end, Xuxi lets out a small whine, and Yangyang has to hold himself back from cooing.

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed of, big guy! That little slip up worked like a charm, no?"

Xuxi mumbles something, trying to look away. Yangyang bumps his shoulder against the other's arm and softly asks him to speak up. "That wasn't a pick up line."

"Didn't seem like it. You're probably the accidentally honest type of guy, aren't you?" Yangyang asks, receiving a shy nod from Xuxi.

"I don't usually say things like that, I'm sorry."

Yangyang shrugs. "I don't mind. I think you're cute too."

"Oh my god."

It takes Yangyang around five minutes to coax Xuxi into uncovering his face with his hands (they were at least the size of Yangyang's entire face, and he had a strong urge to hold them), and when he finally manages to handle the blushing, fumbling mess that is the taller, they find themselves near a cozy looking coffee shop. Talk about convenience.

"Come on, Xuxi, it's not like I'm the first person to compliment you. I mean, with those looks of yours? I bet it happens at least thrice a week." Xuxi's face grows impossibly redder, and Yangyang decides to hold back on the flirting. "Look, do you have any plans right now?" Xuxi shakes his head. "Do you want to have some coffee with me?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"It's a date then." Yangyang states, before walking into the cafe and leaving a blushing giant on the entrance of the place.

Yangyang likes shopping. Going to off-the-wall stores and going through every single item, trying them on, making different outfits.

He likes oversized clothes, too. Big hoodies and sweatshirts that make his small frame seem even smaller, baggy pants that give him enough room to dance around and huge shirts that look like a dress on him.

But now, something else has made its way to his top three favourite things. He likes a tall and shy boy, who he now learns likes hot chocolate more than coffee, who blurts out his thoughts and gets embarrassed easily, and who has the softest and warmest hands, perfect for holding. 

(Yangyang does end up wearing said thrifted fake Gucci sweatshirt, after a few months of dating and a lot of closet swamps. Yangyang's clothes fit Xuxi like a glove. Xuxi's clothes are the right type of oversized Yangyang loves.

They both look cute while wearing them.)

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to the president of Luren Nation, Miss Erika (@takadactyl on twt) for being my beta and reminding me that a sentence can’t really be 4 lines long lmao 
> 
> Come talk to me on twt @IsabelArmuelles and let’s discuss the spicy ship that is Luyang mwah


End file.
